


Under the Stars

by xreyskywalkersolo



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, i love these two so much ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreyskywalkersolo/pseuds/xreyskywalkersolo
Summary: "Urbosa wraps her hand around the knob and eases the door open, and as she does so, her heart seems to constrict within her chest with such force it knocks the breath from her lungs. Riju is curled beneath the blankets, her already-petite form seeming much smaller curled into a ball, and the sound of quiet sobs hangs in the night air. Urbosa has to stop herself from slamming the door in her haste to get to Riju, quickly but quietly closing it and then all but dashing to the girl’s side. “Riju,” she murmurs, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching out to smooth a hand over tangled red hair, “you’re dreaming, little sand seal. Wake up.”'Riju has a nightmare, but luckily Urbosa is there to help. Takes place during Age of Calamity.
Relationships: Urbosa & Riju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Under the Stars

Urbosa has always loved Gerudo Town at night. The flickering torchlight lends a soft glow to its streets and alleyways as silver moonlight and the gleam of the stars shine down to bathe the tops of the walls and the center plaza, and the sound of water rushing through the canals adds a calming element to it all. At night, Urbosa can wander freely, the worries and stresses of her day slipping from her shoulders as she roams her city and drinks in the sight of her people living their lives, prosperous and happy.

Tonight feels different. There is something in the air, an edge, like the taste of ozone before she calls upon her lightning. It is not danger, not the Yiga; she knows that feeling well, but something is wrong, and Urbosa learned long ago not to disregard her instinct. She’s quiet as she slips through the city, taking back alleys and winding side streets that few feet ever tread. She trusts her gut to lead her to where she needs to go, but it’s surprising when Urbosa finds herself outside the rooms that Riju is staying in. The guards tense when they see her, but then relax as she steps into the moonlight and they recognize her. “Lady Urbosa,” one murmurs, “forgive us, we did not expect to see you. Is everything alright?”

“I hope so.” Urbosa doesn’t elaborate as she steps toward the door, and they edge aside to allow her entrance, exchanging confused looks. Urbosa wraps her hand around the knob and eases the door open, and as she does so, her heart seems to constrict within her chest with such force it knocks the breath from her lungs. Riju is curled beneath the blankets, her already-petite form seeming much smaller curled into a ball, and the sound of quiet sobs hangs in the night air. Urbosa has to stop herself from slamming the door in her haste to get to Riju, quickly but quietly closing it and then all but dashing to the girl’s side. “Riju,” she murmurs, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching out to smooth a hand over tangled red hair, “you’re dreaming, little sand seal. Wake up.”

Riju shoots awake with a strangled gasp, sitting upright as her hands curl into fists on the bedsheets. Urbosa waits patiently until the girl’s eyes have focused on her, until she’s not fighting off the remnants of her dreams, and almost immediately Riju crawls into Urbosa’s lap like a much younger child. Her fingers grasp tightly at Urbosa’s shirt, and Urbosa is reminded of Zelda as a baby, of the way she would hold onto her with strength that belied her young age. She shifts, one hand coming up to protectively cup the back of Riju’s head as she cradles the girl close against her chest, and her heart aches as she feels Riju trembling. Urbosa presses her lips gently against Riju’s long hair, murmuring soothing nonsense, waiting for her tremors to subside. She doesn’t know much about Riju’s past, but if the girl is chief at such a tender age, it’s almost unquestionable that something terrible must have happened to her mother. Riju's breathing eventually evens out as she stops shaking, but she doesn’t let go of Urbosa, and Urbosa doesn’t speak, almost absently rocking her back and forth and running her fingers through the girl’s hair. She feels Riju shift, rubbing her eyes, and then she whispers, “I’m sorry, Lady Urbosa. I….I didn’t mean to—”

“Don’t apologize.” Urbosa keeps her voice low and soft, remembering how she used to soothe Zelda and her nieces after nightmares. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Riju.” She strokes some hair from Riju’s temple and presses a kiss to her forehead, and as brave as Riju is in battle, she seems so fragile now that it’s difficult to believe this is the same person.

Riju sniffles and mumbles, “Buliara keeps telling me that time makes things hurt less. I don’t believe her.” She rubs at her eyes again, taking an unsteady breath. “It’s been two years since…” She falters, and Urbosa instinctively holds her closer, throat tightening at the pain in her voice. “I thought…I thought it wouldn’t hurt anymore, but….”

“It never stops hurting, Riju.” Urbosa doesn’t want to lie to Riju, but the truth is…hard. “Over time, you just…learn to live with the pain.” She closes her eyes, thinking of Imelda and Rana and Utana, the old grief lancing up her throat. “It becomes a part of you. But it does stop hurting as much as it did at first.”

“Who did you lose?” Riju looks up at her, eyes wide and wet, and Urbosa takes an unsteady breath. She doesn’t want to talk about this with Riju, doesn’t want to burden her, but the girl clearly feels so alone. Urbosa closes her eyes briefly, tries not to remember the way Rana was at the end, how Imelda’s voice was weak and raspy as she told her she loved her for the last time and how Urbosa waited at the window night after night after night before she realized Utana was never coming home.

“My…..my mother. My sister. And…my love.” Her voice quivers, but she doesn’t allow it to break. Riju’s eyes widen, and she immediately holds tighter to Urbosa, curling up against Urbosa’s chest. Urbosa breathes deeply, tries to push the pain away; she will not burden a child with her grief the way her own mother did. “I miss them terribly, but….it doesn’t hurt the way it did before.”

“I’m sorry,” Riju mumbles, “that’s…..awful.” She’s quiet for a moment as Urbosa runs her fingers through the girl’s long hair, and then she whispers, “You remind me a little of my mother. She….she would really like you.”

“I am honored to hear you say that. I’m sure she was an incredible woman.” Urbosa lies back, drawing Riju down with her and stroking her hair out of her face again. Riju lets out a long sigh, sinking into Urbosa’s arms, and Urbosa hums quietly in the back of her throat. “It’s late, little sand seal. Try to sleep.” She rubs Riju’s back gently, hoping to soothe her. “I’ll stay with you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Riju mumbles, nuzzling her face into the hollow of Urbosa’s neck, and Urbosa’s heart melts as she has a vivid memory of Zelda doing the exact same thing when she was small. “I’m not a child.” She yawns widely, and Urbosa smiles softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Riju’s head.

“I’m not staying because I think you’re a child. I’m staying because I don’t want you to be alone.” Urbosa keeps her voice low, continuing to run her fingers through Riju’s long hair. “You’ve struggled on your own long enough, Riju.”

Riju doesn’t answer, but her arms tighten around Urbosa, and Urbosa hears her sniffle quietly. Her heart aches, and she holds Riju closer, listening as the girl’s breathing eventually slows and evens out. Urbosa closes her eyes, breathing out slowly, her heart heavy in a way it has not been in some time. Riju has far too much on her shoulders for one so young, but she bears the burden with such fortitude it’s easy to forget sometimes. They may not have much time left; the Calamity still may prove to be their undoing, but Urbosa will be damned if she lets anything happen to the girl.

Riju is hers now, and Urbosa will fight to protect her family no matter what it costs.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game and I love Urbosa adopting kids. That is all.


End file.
